The invention relates to a breech for barrel-type firearms with a breech block head guided in a breech block support and moveable from a loading position into a breech position.
This type of breech which allows the rearward end of the barrel to be loaded and sealingly closed after a barrel-type firearm has been loaded, is known in the art. Most common with small firearms are the so-called rotating protrusion breeches, wherein several locking protrusions are rotatably locked with recesses in the breech or in the breech sleeve by manually moving the chamber rod downward transversely to the weapon axis. Also known are so-called straight breeches which can be locked simply through a coaxial forward motion of the breech. However, these conventional straight breeches can without exception only be locked by employing rotating protrusions or elements which spread apart. Since the resulting force has to be reversed, a large forward momentum (closure momentum) and thus a longer breech unit is required.